gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
A Hard Day's Night
'''A Hard Day's Night to piosenka śpiewana przez The Beatles, która pojawia się w pierwszym odcinku sezonu piątego, Love, Love, Love. Jest śpiewana przez Rachel Berry i Santanę Lopez oraz innych pracowników Spotlight Diner.' Rachel musi przyjąć zamówienie od reżysera ''Funny Girl Ruperta Campiona oraz głównego aktora Paolo San Pablo. Mówi im, że jest gwiazdą i wcale nie jest zbyt młoda i niedoświadczona, tak jak ją wcześniej opisali. Aby im to udowodnić Rachel decyduje się wykonać dla nich numer, do którego dołącza się Santana i inni pracownicy restauracji. Po występie, Rachel oznajmia Santanie, że muszą przyjechać do Limy, aby mogły być obecne podczas oświadczyn Blaine'a. Tekst piosenki i tłumaczenie Rachel: It's been a hard day's night | Minęła noc po ciężkim dniu And I've been working like a dog | Napracowałam się jak pies It's been a hard day's night | Mineła noc po cięzkim dniu I should be sleeping like a log | Powinnam już dawno spać But when I get home to you | Lecz kiedy wracam do domu I find the things that you do | Patrzenie na to wszysko czego dokonałaś Will make me feel all right | Sprawia, że czuje sie dobrze Rachel i Santana: You know I work all day | Pracowałam cały dzień To get you money to buy you things | Byś miała na wszystko pięniądze And it's worth it just to hear you say | Warte jest to twych słów You're gonna give me everything | "Oddam Ci wszyskto". Rachel i Santana z pracownikami The Spotlight Diner: So why on earth should I moan? | Więc po co mam narzekać? 'Cause when I get you alone | Spotkanie sam na sam You know I feel okay | Odrazu poprawi mi humor Rachel: When I'm home | Kiedy jestem w domu Everything seems to be right | Wszystko wydaje się w porządku Rachel i Santana z pracownikami The Spotlight Diner: When I'm home | Kiedy jestem w domu Feeling you holding me tight | W ramionach twych Rachel z pracownikami The Spotlight Diner Tight, yeah | Ramionach twych! Santana: It's been | Mineła Rachel i Santana z pracownikami The Spotlight Diner: A hard day's night | Noc po ciężkim dniu Santana: And I've been working like a dog | Napracowałam się jak pies Rachel i Santana z pracownikami The Spotlight Diner: It's been a hard day's night | Mineła noc po ciężkim dniu Santana: I should be sleeping like a log | Powinnam już dawno spać Rachel i Santana z pracownikami The Spotlight Diner: But when I get home to you | Lecz kiedy wracam do domu I find the things that you do | Patrzenie na wszystko czewgo dokonałaś Will make me feel all right, ooww! | Sprawia, że czuje się dobrze So why on earth should I moan? | Więc po co mam narzekać? 'Cause when I get you alone | Spotkanie sam na sam You know I feel okay | Odrazu poprawi mi humor When I'm home | Kiedy jestem w domu Everything seems to be right | Wszystko wydaje się w porządku When I'm home | Kiedy jestem w domu Feeling you holding me tight | W ramionach twych Santana: Tight, yeah! | W ramionach twych! Rachel: It's been | Mineła noc po ciężkim dniu Rachel i Santana z pracownikami The Spotlight Diner: A hard day's night | Noc po ciężkim dniu And I've been working like a dog | Napracowałam się jak pies It's been a hard day's night | Mineła noc po ciężkim dniu Rachel i Santana: I should be sleeping like a log | Powinnam już dawno spać Rachel i Santana z pracownikami The Spotlight Diner: But when I get home to you | Lecz kiedy wracam do domu I find the things that you do | Patrzenie na wszystko czewgo dokonałaś Will make me feel all right | Sprawia, że czuje się dobrze You know I feel all right | Przecież wiesz, że tak You know I feel all right | Przecież wiesz, że tak! Galeria Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo8 250 (1).gif Tumblr n7l9f3XyXb1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n7l9f3XyXb1ra5gbxo9 r1 250 (1).gif Tumblr mtrzdoNIJT1s57bimo1 500.jpg Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo8 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo8 250 (1).gif Hdn.png 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h24m12s31.jpg 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h24m06s222.jpg 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h23m58s150.jpg 5ouyuyu2.jpg 8-16h21m26s169.jpg Filmy thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 5 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez Kategoria:Glee Sings the Beatles Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Love, Love, Love Kategoria:Duety